joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Itachi Uchiha
Totsuka Blade Solos Powers and Stats Tier: TotsukaBladeSolos(Tier -1 to 0) Likely higher. Above All Champ. ''' '''Name: Itachi/god/Solomaster/Soloking Origin: All verses in fiction Gender: Male Age: 9+10=21(legit age) Classification: Beyond Gods, Fiction killer, Powers and Abilities: Totsuka Blade solos manipulation, Mindraping, Seeing through panties vision(Saw a Dick Once when he did it) Attack Potency: Allversal(Totsuka Blade) ' 'Speed: '''∞∞Omnipresent+''' Lifting Strength: He Lift his Totsuka Blade ' 'Striking Strength: Strike with the force to cut through and seal anything Durability: YataMirrorbility Stamina: Below average but it Doesn't really matter because he ends all fight with 1 strike m8 Range: Eternity X Infinity Standard Equipment: Sword Intelligence: Itachiscience Weaknesses: Onions, Looking at the wrong women with his vision(Homu Homu), Uchiha Sasuke, Konohagakure, and Cooking eggs. Skills/Abilities Hax: Itachi is the definition of hax, which means you can't even get more hax. In fact it's because he's so hax he never loses that they entitled him that. True Hax champ.jpg|True Hax fad5a21b48e3129a9a0c15c97c1368ff.jpg|His genjutsu will make even the ones with the strongest of will break. maybe-its-because-itachi-has-a-small-dick_o_1083127.jpg|He can hyptonize you for all eternity, while he himself is immune to hyptonization due to him having the Sharingan. 4281367-5329912820-Amate.jpg|His Amaterasu burns as hot as the sun. b89fdadf6ab2230e82691b8ebc6b424e.jpg|He's so fast that everyone thinks he's just sitting there the entire fight, while he's actually sitting behind his sitting afterimages proving he's omnipresent. They often mistake these afterimages for his genjutsu, but those people don't know the real horror of his genjutsu... yet. YetvB50.gif|He already has the toonforce wielding Spongebob verse at his feet praying to their one and only god, Lord Itachi. Troll Skills: Itachi is also a well-known troll. It's his hobby to constantly remind people of their worthlessness while giving himself and others a good laugh. Vs3poqB.jpg|Here is him trolling Orochimaru so hard he makes the latter cry. sakura-itachi-nein_o_912289.jpg|Reminds Sakura of how worthless she is. sasgay-vs-itachi_o_827930.jpg|And him casually owning Sasuke with his mad smacktalk skills. Sasuke_zps9ad79c4e.jpg|Even reminds Sasuke of how gay the latter is. f9387b824136abb469ab8f483af6a484c705da6380c42dba04b420b8bc0a43c6.jpg|Whenever he's near woman he always gets to see tits, asses and pussy. Nobody else besides Uchiha's know it but the sharingan gives him X-ray vision. zDbeOc7.gif| Itachi trolling Hashirama who just admitted he's way below Itachi, while not being noticed. Swag: Swaggy.jpg|Itachi also has shitloads of swag. Here is the pimp in his semi-casual attire. Itachi Swag Yolo.jpg| Shows Sasuke he has swag, and lots of it. Itachi da pimp by kuroko san.jpg|Shows he's got fasion sense and that he's a total pimp. Original.gif| He got some swaggy moves too! Itachi s gift by daalminato-d41w5ob.png|Naruto didn't agree with Itachi's swag and couldn't shut up about his "believe it", so Itachi stuffed one of his crows in his mouth. Sd5D3.gif|Another one of his swaggy showings, showing that he sparkles from having ascended swaghood. Gallery/Feats ev411h.png|While Itachi isn't known for his physical strength he doesn't lack it at all. Here is him showing that with just 1 finger he could countrybust, he usually holds back to not ruin the fun for himself though since he prefers the genjutsu route. It makes him not have a lot of feats since he would find it boring to one-shot his entire verse & fiction with a single arm through raw physical strenght 4751678-2953442935-36849.jpg|Lord Itachi generously explaining to us peasants how good he is at controlling his Uchiha power...because he's a God who actually cares﻿ 4751680-2393164702-36849.jpg|Lord Itachi jutsu being faster than instant 4751676-0808929412-36849.jpg|Lord Itachi being immune to all reality warping, psychic manlpulation, magic and energy type damage Poor Marvel Multiverse.png|Lord Itachi shows the marvel universe the true power of the Uchiha...﻿ 4634693-nagato-stopped-by-totsuka-blade1_zps3de52d8e.png|Solos the Word champ 4281333-itachi+vs+toaa-lmaoo.jpg|Solos the One Above All, or should I say Fodder Above All. 4507000-9431137780-itach.jpg|A true ninja taking down his target with the grace and skill only an Uchiha can have...﻿ Genjutsu champ.png|Lord Itachi teaching a why not to mess with the limitless power of the Uchiha﻿ Lord Itachi playing..png|Lord Itachi not slaughtering an anger small person..what control of power...only Uchiha's can grasp this control of limitless power without turning to tyrants and raping omnipotents﻿ Notable Victories: Too much to list Notable Losses: Onions Homu Homu (Guess who's dick Itachi saw with his See through Panties vision?) Eggs Inconclusive Matches: Category:Hax Category:Anime Category:Wanked Category:Naruto Category:Fire Users Category:Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Badasses Category:Tier -1 Category:The Strongest Character on this Wiki Category:Former Villians